Reed Kelly
Reed Kelly is a contestant on TV Stars Hawaii. He is best known for being the only successful Paparazzi in the history of the show, as well for being a cunning and manipulative villain that was the runner up of the season. He returned in TV Stars Superstar Showdown and played a villainous game, only to be eliminated in the jury stage in a shocking blindside. Due to his cutthroat nature of playing the game and willingness to flip against his allies on a dime, Reed is seen as one of the most ruthless villains in the series. Reed Kelly entered the game in Secret to Success. He announced immediately that he was a famous Broadway star, and that if anyone did not know that, they should have. Linda asked what productions that Reed had been in, and he replied saying that he once did a one-man show called “The Bell Boy – An Uphill Battle”, which was about a boy who’s unending determination to become a high corporate businessman and his attempts to survive in the world. At the challenge, Reed almost secured a victory, but Audrey stole it from underneath him. Inside the house, Reed suggested that they put on a musical for America. He suggested Les Miserables or Spiderman, and then he suggested Wicked. Audrey became suspicious that he was not truly a Broadway star because he said the full title of Les Miserables. He first stated his trademarked phrase “Big Smiles” and then went on to ask what a Dimmadome was. Later on in the week, Reed asked where his boyfriend Josh was. Reed asked if his contract for the show included Josh, and said he was sure that it included a deal of 36 shows. Walnut said that Josh did not exist, and then Reed backed up his boyfriend by saying he was real and “hung like a horse”. Audrey told him his career was not real, and Reed said that his career was as vivid as Mitchel Musso’s career. Reed then went on to eat antipasto, and Joan accused him of eating carbs. He told Joan what he was eating, and Joan backed off. Reed said to the Host that he thought his contract said the crowd of fans would only be his paparazzi, and then continued to bother him until he shut him up. Joan interrupted him by reporting that he was an avid vacationer and Italian food fanatic. Reed said that he did not eat carbs and that it was not 2002 for him anymore. At elimination, Reed revealed that he would call his television show “Sexy SpiderKelly – The Chronicles of an Uphill Battle”. In episode two, Scandalous!, Reed somehow got his way onto Twitter and tweeted, “Hey Tweeters! <3 Having a blast on TV Stars! <3 Miss my Josh so much but so lucky to be apart of such an amazing cast.. Of course not as ensemble as SPIDERMAN!! <3 XOXOX BYE.” Secretly, Reed was chosen to be a member of the Paparazzi after the major announcement that it was in the game. He was given the objective of finding five secrets to gain a mysterious power. Reed told the fighters, Greeling and Linda, to calm down and put on their big smiles for the cameras that were watching them. He revealed in a confessional that he knew what it was like to look ugly on a camera, and that they could thank him later. He told Greeling that attacking Linda was not okay, but a woman attacking a man was perfectly fine if the man fought back. After going silent for a short while, the Booka Seal gave Reed MVP status after he was voted to win it. Joan took this as some kind of bestiality and reported that he was an avid supporter of it During the third episode, Center of Gossip, Reed joined in dancing with Princess Pin, stating that one could not dance without a Broadway Star. He offered to show everyone how to do a “real butt kicking” exercise that had six parts as made by Reed himself, called “Broadway Kelly: The Musical”. At elimination, after realizing that he was a target of Greeling and Doug’s alliance, he stood up and told everyone various things that Greeling had said about people to him. One showed that Greeling thought that Joan was fake, and the other was that Audrey was far too dumb to function. He then showed that Greeling believed Pin was too ditzy to stay alive and that Doug could sell anything and that he was going to take all of his money. Reed apologized for having to tell everyone about his dirtiest secrets, but said that they deserved to know. He then showed that Greeling believed Ron’s nachos were disgusting, Walnut’s brain was smaller than an actual walnut, and that Zayn was ruder than he was. After he allegedly insulted women’s rights, Reed demanded that he was removed from the game. After elimination votes were tallied, it came down to the first ever TV Stars tied vote. A victim of this tied vote, Reed begged that they all vote for Greeling because he was such a bad individual. He then praised himself, saying he was a Christian and read the novel Les Miserables while Greeling was only concerned with money, fame, and sex. Greeling then tackled Reed and tried to beat him up, but Reed pushed him off and strangled him. He told him to get his “middle class” hands off of him, and then shoved him aside. After Greeling was cancelled, thanks to Doug flipping on his alliance partner, Reed cheered and was ecstatic to still be in the game. In episode four, Potcake, Reed found out that he missed out on TV Stars Broadway by several seasons. He flipped out but went on in the game anyway. Pin asked how Broadway actually was, and Reed told her that it was a life changing experience to be in a Broadway production. After being annoyed by Joan to no end, Reed ripped out her earpiece and asked if she was wearing a wire. She shoved him into a bush, and he asked if she had been watching them. He dropped her earpiece into a toilet and rudely apologized. Joan smacked him, and Reed retaliated by telling her to put on a big smile. After gathering several secrets, the TV Stars News flickered on and revealed all of Reed’s busy work to everyone, which stirred up drama in the house. After being quiet for a long time, he returned Joan’s earpiece. History was made again this season involving Reed, as he became the first successful Paparazzi in the history of TV Stars. He was granted a secret power to vote twice at any elimination before the final five was over. The Host told the house that he went to go make a sandwich before elimination, and Reed told him that it would go straight to his thighs. Later on, he told the Host that memory loss was a sure sign of old age, but that it was nothing to worry about or be ashamed of. In episode five, Fish Murderer, Reed congratulated Joan on winning VIP status. After Joan began to harass Princess Pin, he told her to stop because it did not look good for her. Smoother Than My Raps, episode six, Reed remained mostly quiet to avoid receiving votes and making a target of himself. He said that the challenge was too hard, and that Broadway dancers dance and don’t run. He hugged Princess Pin, and then backed off after she cussed. After Ron’s elimination, Pin turned on Reed and said that he bullied her into voting out Ron. Episode seven, 70 Seal Virgins, Reed became incredibly uneasy after finding out that Pin tried to murder Mohammed the Seal. At elimination, Reed tried to announce that he was going to vote twice, but it was too late for him to do so because votes had already been tallied. Whilst he was talking, the Host repeatedly stopped him. In episode eight, GOTCHA!, Reed called Princess a spoiled brat. Reed later went on to win the VIP challenge, beating out Mystic Snake. He shook Snake’s tail instead of shaking hands because he had no hands. Winning proved to be fatal for the snake, because Mystic Snake went on to be eliminated at that cancellation. In the season finale, BIGSMILES, Reed sang lyrics from a song called “Titanium”. After the VIP challenge and MVP vote, Walnut handed out DVDs to Reed and Zayn both. Reed was given the ability to entangle two celebrities together and make them vote together as one whole vote. This, along with Zayn’s punishment, dug a massive hole that Zayn could not escape from. Reed revealed his double vote power and stuck the final nail in Zayn’s coffin, eliminating him. Joan made a comment about Reed being gay, and he said that her “slandering” a gay person would ruin her career forever. After being unable to complete the next VIP challenge, Reed was spared by Walnut as Lady was sent out with two votes. In the final challenge, Reed beat Joan by just one point and secured himself a spot in the final two. He voted to eliminate Joan, and in the finale, Reed said that he deserved to win because of his dominance. These pleas did not work, as Reed only received one jury vote because he committed less crimes in his life than did Walnut, as Reed received a jury vote from Audrey. As the Paparazzi, Reed needed to earn five points. He succeeded in completing his goal and earned the right to vote twice at any cancellation of his choosing. Reed returned to TV Stars in the first episode, Game of Joans. He began by talking to Joan about their previous relationship in TV Stars Hawaii, and the two agreed to let bygones be bygones. However, Reed did not believe Joan. In a confessional later in the week, he stated that he could guess who was going to target him at the beginning of the game, stating that Joan was not going to get the last laugh. After losing the opening VIP challenge, Reed stated that it was no big deal, and that he needed to slap on his “#BIGSMILES” to win the competition. He later proceeded to get along with Rachel and become a valuable ally for her. However, Reed became annoyed with Rachel forming bonds with Tila and Honey. He commented in a confessional that he could not stand Rachel being friends with Tila, and commented that they were trashy. At elimination, Reed worked to break up Rachel’s alliance with Tila by voting her out. In episode two, The Producers of This Show Are a Bunch of Fatists, Reed commented that the game was fabulous, but not as fabulous as Broadway. Rachel commented that certain players in the game were jeopardizing her game, and Reed replied that simply being in the game jeopardized her chances of winning. Throughout the week, Reed continued to try and repair his relationship with Joan, but it did not work out well for him. Near the end of the week, Rachel, Reed’s ally, exploded on Nan and screamed at her. In an attempt to help save her, Reed and Rachel formed a majority against Nan to vote her out. In episode three, In The Spirit of the Olympics, Let the Games Begin!, Reed noticed that Rachel was, once again, being obnoxious and creating a target on her back. He remained mostly quiet for the episode, but at the end of the week, Reed and Rachel decided to divert attention from themselves to another player. Rachel screamed that Tyna was a liar, and Reed stated that Joan needed to stop targeting the males in the game. Reed called for the men; BrICE, Fanatic, and Catbug, to band together and take Joan out of the game for being sexist. Reed stated that he wished he could erase the memories he had of Joan in Hawaii from his mind, and that since he could not, he felt he should speak the truth to get her out of the House. His pleas did not work, as the vote tied between Joan and Fanatic. Reed commented that Joan was like the villain of Snow White that was trying to poison the House with her lies. Episode four, Slit Throats and Take People Out, had Reed exclaim that he was angry that Joan was not eliminated from the game, despite his attempts with Rachel to get her taken out. In the VIP auction challenge, Reed gained himself $400, and he purchased an extra vote for himself to use at any elimination. After spending his entire cash amount on the extra vote, Reed berated Honey for sticking with Tyna and Joan. He stated that, if she worked with them to the final three, she would not get to the end of the game. Before elimination, Reed commented that he had no idea who to trust. He said in a confessional that he did not trust anyone, and that he needed to slit throats and take people out. Reed and Rachel conspired together to take Tyna out since Joan was immune with the MVP, and he agreed. Despite the vote tying between BrICE and Tyna, Tyna was eliminated in the re-vote. In episode five, #HUGESMILES, with Tyna gone, Reed stated that he felt like he had to put on “#HUGESMILES” to celebrate her elimination. After failing in the VIP competition, Reed stated that the vote for the night was the easiest for him. However, Reed was shocked when he was voted out at the cancellation due to a misconception about the RSVP. His ally, Rachel, was the true target of the night, but it was suspected that she was going to use her RSVP like a Survivor Hidden Immunity Idol. They quickly realized that the RSVP did not work that way, and Reed found himself blindsided – and even those that voted for him were surprised. In the finale, Reed voted for Louisa to win the game because of her social game.